


You, Me, and the Sea

by jsngies



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsngies/pseuds/jsngies
Summary: Brett and Eddy get carried away before a photoshoot, playing in the water until they're both reduced to laughing messes.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	You, Me, and the Sea

Brett’s hair was caught in the wind, billowing harshly against his chilled cheeks. He could almost taste the salty spray of the ocean behind them, even with his back turned.

“Hey Brett, how do I look?” he heard Eddy ask.

Brett turned in the general direction of the voice, his lips immediately lifting into a bright, gleaming smile in response to what he saw.

Eddy wore his viscose floral violin print shirt, his hair tousled by the weather. The buttons on his chest were mainly undone, his collarbones and a small snippet of his stomach visible in the evening sunlight. This left two flaps of material hanging against his sides, fluttering aimlessly with the wind current. The rays of sun that mercilessly beat down on the sand seemed to accentuate the vibrant colors that adorned the fabric, making Eddy even more radiant in contrast with the calm blue of the ocean waves.

“The fans are going to go crazy,” Brett joked, lifting an eyebrow.

“But the only one I’ll be going crazy for is you.” Eddy slyly remarked, imitating Brett’s expression. Brett sighed, but allowed Eddy to press a chaste kiss against his forehead. Another perk of being shorter than his boyfriend. Free forehead kisses — whenever, wherever. 

Laughing, he playfully pushed Eddy away, unable to suppress the sweet smile that played across his lips. “We’re going to make the photographer uncomfortable. He’ll be here any second, now.”

Eddy chuckled, mirroring Brett's smile in less than an instant. He couldn't help himself; every time the older smiled, he always felt himself doing the same. After inviting Brett to sit down by the surf (‘What’s the point of going to the beach without being near the ocean?’) Eddy interlaced his fingers with Brett’s, their hands resting against the warm sand. Playing with the tips of Brett's fingers, Eddy gushed, “You’re so beautiful.”

“And?” Brett squeezed Eddy's hand lovingly, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I just want to show my boyfriend I love him,” Eddy whined, feigning a pleading expression. “Is that so much to ask for?”

Brett only laughed, his eyes shimmering with the reflection of the sea. He stretched his free hand towards the water, letting small, rolling waves reach back against his palm, tempting him to press further.

And he did.

He felt his hands curl around scales for a fleeting moment before shooting his hand out of the water. He searched the murky depths for the creature he’d touched, but it had already retreated.

“A fish, probably,” Eddy thought aloud, leaning against Brett. “How did it feel?”

“Gross,” Brett answered, blinking. “Wanna feel?”

Before he could run, Brett had already pressed a slimy hand to his forearm, producing a wince from the younger.

“I’m /so/ gonna get you for that,” Eddy warned, a mischievous air to his words.

They chased each other for the next thirty minutes, relentlessly spraying salted water at one another until both stood sand-caked, sweating, and uncontrollably laughing. To put it simply, they’d almost forgotten completely of their photo-shoot until their photographer arrived, a pristine camera dangling from his neck.

“We have /a lot/ of work to do.” They heard him say, followed by a telltale whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Felt like writing fluff soo <33


End file.
